


Finder Keeper

by sonofdvrin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, M/M, mostly in the second chapter tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke needs supplies and runs into someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had risen a couple of hours ago, so Luke figured it would be safe to venture outside. Luke had made sure that he had everything he needed just in case he would be able to make it back to this spot. All of his possessions had fit in the small backpack he carried with him, but it’s not like he was able to save much in the first place.

When he was quite young, the world had decided it was time to try and wipe the human race off the map. It had almost worked, a large amount of people had died from the initial shocks of impact from the comet. Those who survived had hidden away for many years, in fear of more comets coming.  
Luke’s parents had died in the initial shock, so he had lived with his aunt and uncle for some time. Things had gotten rough when the food supply had gotten smaller, so different task forces had come about and tried to distribute food evenly, even though it was suspected they were hoarding food for themselves. One day, his aunt and uncle had tried to get some extra food for him, but had died in their attempts to do so. Now he was alone in the world and it had been months since he had seen another human being.

Making sure to stay hidden, Luke had started walking towards a rumored food source. He had heard from several people that there was still some food in small town stores, and Luke was nearing a town rumored to have food and no task force. Although he doubted it, a look was worth it since his food source was running very low.

It was quiet, but there was a sound that came from behind Luke. Freezing for a brief second, Luke stopped breathing. He turned around slowly, grabbing onto his small knife. For a brief second he saw a shadow dart across the ground and behind a wall. Luke started walking towards the sound, knowing it wasn’t a task force, knowing he’d be dead by now if it was.

“Hello?” Luke whispered.

There was a small bark from a dog, which then came bounding up to him. Luke smiled a bit, not having seen one since before the end of the world. Looking back up, Luke saw a young man walking out from behind the wall with a frown on his face.

“Chewie, get back here!” the man yelled.

The dog ran back to him and nuzzled his face into his hands. It took Luke a moment to realize he was seeing another living human being. Without thinking, Luke ran up to the stranger and gave him a huge hug. The stranger patted his back, while coughing awkwardly.

“Oh, sorry,” Luke replied, pulling away. “I just haven’t seen another human being in so long…and an attractive one at that.”

Luke immediately turned red, realizing what he had just said. The man just laughed and shook his head. He held out his hand and Luke shook his hand tentatively. 

“I’m Han Solo, by the way. And this is my dog Chewie,” he said.

“Oh, um, I’m Luke,” Luke replied. "Luke Skywalker."

“Nice to meet you,” Han said, with a wink. “And you’re not too bad looking yourself.”

Luke smiled and managed to say, “Uh, thanks. Well, I really should get going…I need to find food and-”

“Luke, I hate to break it to you, but you’re not going to find anything in town. I took the last of it,” Han replied, while walking off. “You coming or what?”


	2. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Luke finally kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on adding this chapter, but I received a lovely comment on the first part about wanting something a bit more. I don't think I'll be adding much more (if anything) to this piece, but it was fun to write nonetheless!

_“People are beautiful. Sometimes, in the way they talk or smile or bite their lip and look angry when they really just want a hug. Sometimes, people are beautiful and everybody but them can see it.”_

~ ~ ~

Luke had been travelling with Han and Chewie for a few months at this point. They had grown close in that time, but there really isn’t a choice when everything is a life or death situation. Every day was hard, between barely having enough food to survive and safe places to sleep scattered were small in numbers. It was hard with all the restless nights and scars from travelling, but for Luke, if it meant being so close to Han-then it was worth it.

It had been another long day for the trio. They had been looking for another place to hunker down in for a few nights, but the openness of the shrub steppe had not made it easy on them. Chewie was tired and Luke wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Sometimes Luke wonders what it would have been like to meet in other circumstances. Would he and Han even have liked each other? Or did the mercilessness of just trying to make it to tomorrow allow them to connect? He guessed it didn’t even really matter. They were here now and that’s all the mattered.

“I think we might have to hunker down in the open if we don’t find something soon, Luke,” Han said. “I’m not seeing anything and it’s getting close to sun down.”

Luke frowned. “Are you sure? We might be able to make it back to the Falcon if we turn back now.”

“We walked all this way to find parts and I would rather keep trying. I’m not leaving her behind,” Han explained. “We’ve been through too much together.”

Luke snorted. The first time Luke had seen Han’s car, he thought it was a piece of junk. Truth be told, he still kind of thought that, but he knew how much Han loved the car. With how many times they’ve had to find parts for it, sometimes Luke wondered if the danger of searching was worth it. The Falcon had her moments-she was good and reliable for the most part, but when she broke down, it was a pain to try and fix it. Especially since it was so hard to find what they needed, they were constantly in danger trying to find them. Anything that was left was usually something that they could easily be caught for.

It took some work, but the three of them found a place to hunker down for the evening just as the sun was setting. Han looked over to Luke to hand him some food, then froze. The light had framed Luke perfectly and had highlighted all of his features. For quite some time, Han had feelings for Luke, but never said anything. He knew he should take a chance and say something because nobody knew how much time they had left here, there was always too much trouble to know you were going to make it tomorrow. But Han also didn’t want to lose the one person he wanted to keep around forever.

“You okay there, Han?” Luke asked, slightly confused.

“Oh, um, yeah,” Han stuttered. “Just a bit tired, I guess. Here’s your dinner.”

Luke smiled softly, taking the energy bar and piece of bread from Han. The brief contact sent a shiver down Han’s spine. That feeling had been happening a lot lately whenever they touched. Chewie, sensing something was up, curled up next to Han and stuck his head in Han’s lap. Han just sighed and ate his dinner.

When the two finally decided to sleep for the night, Luke became restless. Han had been acting weird and he wasn’t quite sure why. There was a slight panic when Luke thought that maybe Han had caught on that he might like the older man. Daring a glance at Han, his breath caught a bit. He looked so much younger and at peace without the stress of daily life trying to tear him down. 

Looking away, Luke curled up. It was hard trying to figure out what to do. Luke decided he would just figure it all out later-sometime after they had found the parts for the car, sometime after finding a decent amount of food again. That would allow him to push his feelings back without guilt. If they needed to constantly work together to just make it another day-why mess it all up with feelings?

Morning came quicker than either of them desired. It was days like this where Luke just missed taking his time to get ready in the morning. But his life-and Han’s and Chewie’s-depended on finding these pieces, so he did his best to dress as fast as he could. The sun was barely over the horizon when the trio finally got on the road again.

It was another two days before they found the pieces they were looking for. All were tired, the trek back seemingly dragging out forever. When they got back to the car, they waited in anticipation for it to start once Han had did his best to fix it. The engine rumble broke the silence, making Han jump out of the car and kiss Luke out of pure excitement. This made Luke freeze.

“Oh, uh, sorry Luke,” Han said, awkwardly.

Instead of replying, Luke kissed him again, grabbing Han’s shirt to bring him in closer. Han put his hands on Luke’s hips, kissing Luke within an inch of his life. How long had they wanted this? How many sleepless nights did they imagine kissing each other like this? It didn’t really matter, because they were here now.

Reluctantly, Luke pulled back. “So, uh, this can be a thing now right? Us?”

Han laughed. “Of course. That’s what I thought we were gonna be. A thing.”

This made Luke snort and hide his face in Han’s shirt. Chewie ended up breaking the two apart, wanting some attention for himself. Luke crouched down to start petting him. Han smiled, not sure how he got so lucky.


End file.
